jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Anita Fite
Background 1996 - 2012 Donald & Oshi Fite are Jamaican natives that fell in love in high school. When Oshi's father & Jamaican crimelord, Agua Sin Gaaz, threatened to kill them if they continued dating, they both picked up their lives & moved to New Orleans, along with Oshi's mother. Donald went on to become a government agent, eventually joining the DEO while Oshi became a Voodoo Priestess like her mother. After they got married, Oshi became pregnant with their child. While pregnant, Oya blessed her unborn granddaughter so she would be a gifted athlete. Anita Fite was born a healthy & happy baby. She spent a lot of time with her mother & grandmother due to her father's missions but was still a daddy's girl at heart. She was also very close with her dad's longtime partner, Ishido Maad, who she saw as an uncle. Due to the nature of her father's job, the four of them moved a lot but it did not bother them as they also needed to stay on the move to stay away from Oshi's father. Donald & Ishido would eventually get a mission that would station them in Markovia for about a year. Oshi offered the idea of them all moving but Donald felt it was too dangerous so instead, they would visit him regularly. During one of their trips, Anita had fallen sick & her mother believed it to be food poisoning. The doctor confirmed her suspicions & they gave her medicine to treat the illness. Later that night, their hotel room was broken into by three men while Donald was out. As Oshi tried to protect her daughter, she would be killed by one of the men. Donald arrived in time to able to kill one of the assailants before the other two took off. Donald immediately took Anita out of the country, flew them back to the states & had her grandmother meet them with all their belongings. 2012 - 2015 Anita would remain traumatized about her mother's death for a long time. And it only got worse when she discovered the masked assailants were coming for her. The doctor she had visited was actually testing her for the meta-gene. After discovering hers, they were going to kidnap her for Baron Bedlam, activate her meta-gene then sell her to the highest bidder. Deciding that she wouldn't let her powers remain dormant, Anita tried to activate her powers with the help of her grandmother. Though she would become skilled with her powers, Anita decided she would not outwardly use them. Anita, Donald & Oya continued moving around, living in Gateway City, Keystone City & Amnesty Bay before settling in Star City when she was eighteen. Wanting to stay close to her grandmother, Anita attended the local Star City University. She wouldn't decide to become a hero until she saw Arrowette stop a thief in the mall. She was so impressed by her natural abilities that she decided to approach her in her costume the next time she saw her. After meeting with the Titans, they welcomed her into the team. 2015 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Mind Control: She can coerce others to do simple actions with her voice. * Occultism: She has some understanding of voodoo magic. ** Teleportation ** Hex-Shield: She can create shields to defend herself or bubbles to imprison her enemies. ** Mind-Wyrm: A mind controlling spell that has been defined as "a parasitic spell seeded & activated by a single word". * Martial Arts * Acrobatics * Stick Fighting: She is talented with the Emperor's Stick, able to use it effectively in combat as an escrima stick or as a pair of short swords. * Music: Due possibly to her natural agility, she is on level with most professional piano players. She is also an accomplished singer. Weaknesses * Power Limitation: A strong willed individual can resist her mind control & the more danger the command puts a subject in, the greater chance they will resist. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * On her father's side, she is Jamaican. On her mother's side, she is both Jamaican & Haitian. * Her most commonly used spell is teleportation. * She helped saved Cassie Sandsmark from a poisonous bite. * Upon joining the team, there was tension between Arrowette & Empress as she felt that Empress was trying to replace her in the team. The girls quickly came to an understanding & became friends. * She sometimes speaks with with a Haitian patois. Notes * In the comics, her mother is killed by Agua Sin Gaaz, who is also her maternal grandfather. He goes by the name The Baron. On Earth-44, Agua Sin Gaaz is a Jamaican crimelord & skilled occultist. * Her mother being killed by Baron Bedlum is a nod to Agua's alias "The Baron." Category:Characters Category:Metahumans